Long Night
by Aglaubia Souza
Summary: Por que aquela seria uma longa noite.


**Long Night**

A cama parecia vazia demais naquela noite, ou melhor, em todas as noites desde que ele se fora. Jogou suas coisas em qualquer lugar pelo quarto e sentou-se na cama seu olhar parou diretamente naquele porta-retratos que ela insistia em deixar no quarto para lembrá-la dele.

Ino nunca se imaginara necessitando tanto de alguém ao seu lado, nunca imaginou que se apegaria a tal ponto de não imaginar sua vida longe daquele que roubara seu coração, daquele que além de roubar, destruíra e deixara-o em pedaços.

Sabaku no Gaara era empresário do ramo da moda e ela uma modelo iniciante que acreditara nas duas promessas que ele fizera, a primeira de fazê-la crescer nessa profissão e no final pelo menos isso ele cumprira por que hoje ela era uma das mais importantes e famosas modelos do mundo. A segunda promessa foi aquela de amor eterno, de um feliz para sempre.

Fora ingênua em acreditar que um homem como ele rico, bonito, cobiçado por todas as mulheres e tinha todas as que ele quisesse, ela soubera disso, avisaram-na e ela ignorou os avisos, estava apaixonada, deslumbrada pelo poder de sedução daquele homem, pelas palavras de amor que sussurrara em seu ouvido, pelas carícias em seu corpo, pelas noites de amor que eles tiveram.

Seu grande erro foi ter imaginado que seria a única na vida dele.

- Não podia imaginar que seria tão difícil viver sem você, Gaara. – Sussurrou para si e o vento que adentrava pela janela. – Mas, agora não importa mais você se foi, não deverei ser tão difícil viver sozinha, mas você nunca me pertenceu, nunca esteve no final das contas por perto, sempre esteve inalcançável e eu não vi, não percebi e me arrependo. – Lágrimas desciam cada vez mais, talvez derramando essas lágrimas elas levassem juntos a sua dor.

**It doesn't really matter now you're gone  
You never were around that much to speak of  
Didn't think that I could live without you, baby  
It couldn't be that hard to live alone**

(Não importa agora que você se foi  
Você não estava mesmo por perto  
Não pensava que poderia viver sem você, meu amor  
Não deveria ser tão difícil de viver sozinha).

Viera de uma cidade pequena onde vivia apenas com o pai e desistira de tudo para ir atrás de um sonho. Uma cidade diferente com pessoas estranhas.

Medo.

Insegurança.

Vontade de voltar atrás.

Desespero.

Uma chance em uma das maiores agência de modelos.

Gaara.

Sorriso.

Amor.

Depois de uns meses de namoro decidiram morar juntos. Foi como um sonho, momentos de amor intenso. Com Gaara em sua vida todo seu medo se fora, não existiam mais a insegurança se ia ou não conseguir. O desespero deu lugar ao sorriso e a vontade de voltar atrás simplesmente dissipou-se, tinha Gaara e ele havia virado seu porto seguro.

Mas, o sonho acabou e tudo voltou ao zero. Estava sozinha de novo.

Com medo.

Com insegurança.

Com vontade de voltar atrás.

E com desespero.

Será que ele voltaria um dia?

**But I'm all, all alone again  
thinking you will never say  
that you'll be home again**

(Mas eu estou sozinha novamente,  
Pensando que você nunca dirá

Que estará em casa novamente).

Deitou-se na cama e abraçou um travesseiro chorando compulsivamente. Todas as noites agora eram frias, não tinha mais os braços forte de Gaara para enlaça-la fortemente não permitindo que sentisse frio ou se sentisse sozinha.

"– _Você é um presente, Ino. Que eu não esperava e tão pouco merecia, mas agradeço por você ter aparecido na minha vida. Eu te amo."._

Lembrou-se de uma frase que ele tinha dito e acreditou tanto nela, acreditou que ela era um presente para ele, que ele ficava agradecido por isso e que ele a amava.

"– _Como pode ser assim? Tão delicada e ao mesmo tempo tão forte? Isso é um das coisas que eu mais amo em você."._

Ela também se perguntava isso, como conseguia fingir ser forte? Na frente das pessoas estava sempre sorrindo como se o abandono dele não lhe afetasse, como se as palavras que ele proferiu não tivesse doido.

"_- Cansei disso, cansei de você, cansei dessa vida. Vou embora para a Inglaterra, abrirei uma agência por lá e viverei lá e encontrarei outra pessoa para ocupar a minha cama."_

Disse isso e simplesmente saiu. Sem levar nada, suas roupas ainda estavam no guarda roupa e quando a saudade batia forte Ino pegava uma de suas roupas e abraçava fortemente e levava até o nariz sentindo seu cheiro.

E desde então as noites tem sido longas.

Lágrimas.

Dor.

Batalha perdida.

Gaara não voltaria.

**And it's gonna be a long night  
And it's gonna be cold without your arms  
And I'm gonna get stage fright caught  
in the headlights  
It's gonna be a long night  
And I know I'm gonna lose this fight**

(E esta será uma longa noite,  
E será fria sem os seus braços  
E eu ficarei paralisada  
pega pelos holofotes...

_E esta será uma longa noite  
E eu sei que perderei essa batalha)_

Parecia tão verdadeiro cada palavra, cada olhar, cada gesto. Seus olhos brilhavam quando ele dizia que a amava e ela podia jurar que os olhos dele também. Doce ilusão. Gaara nunca a amara, tudo não passou de uma ilusão, um sonho. Um sonho na qual ela deveria parar de pensar, esquecer de uma vez por todas.

Parar de tentar descobrir onde errara. Parar de imaginar motivos que o tenha levado a abandoná-la sem olhar para trás, sem adeus e sem palavras de carinho.

Gaara se foi e esse era o fato.

Gaara se foi por que se cansara dela.

E Gaara se foi por que não a amava.

Não havia motivos ocultos, não havia desculpas. Levantou-se da cama e começou a limpar suas lágrimas.

Estava na hora de acordar para a realidade.

Estava na hora dela voltar para casa.

Esquecer.

Aprender a viver novamente.

Sem ele.

**Once upon a time we fell in love  
And I thought that I would be the only one  
But now I'm on, I'm on my own again  
Thinking you will never show  
you won't be home again**

_**(**__Houve uma época que nós nos amamos  
E eu achei que eu seria a única  
Mas agora eu estou sozinha novamente,  
Pensando que você nunca mostrará _

_que estará em casa novamente)_

Arrumou suas coisas em uma pequena mala rapidamente, evitando olhar para as roupas de Gaara que ela não tivera coragem de se livrar. Pegaria o primeiro vôo e voltaria para casa. Para o lugar onde nunca deveria ter saído.

Antes de sair deu uma última olhada para trás, para o apartamento onde vivera seus melhores e piores momentos ao lado de Gaara. O lugar que fora testemunha do primeiro beijo quando ele lhe levara em casa pela primeira vez, da primeira vez que fizeram amor, da primeira briga e que fora testemunha do adeus de Gaara.

Derramou apenas mais uma lágrima e se foi. Dando adeus aquela cidade. Adeus às memórias que Gaara lhe deixara.

Ao entrar no avião e voltar para sua cidade, estaria dando adeus a sua carreira, estaria dando adeus à solidão, estaria dando adeus à tristeza.

Estaria definitivamente dando adeus a Gaara.

Mas, ficaria melhor lá.

Teria que ficar.

Não podia perder mais uma batalha.

**And it's gonna be a long night  
And it's gonna be cold without your arms  
And I'm gonna get stage fright caught  
in the headlights  
It's gonna be a long night  
And I know I'm gonna lose this fight**

_**(**__E esta será uma longa noite,  
E será fria sem os seus braços  
E eu ficarei paralisada  
pega pelos holofotes..._

E esta será uma longa noite,  
E eu sei que irei perder essa batalha)

Não havia alivio em estar novamente em casa, só havia um imenso vazio. Seu pai não fizera perguntas e ela agradeceu por isso.

Sentia falta dele e com muito pesar percebeu que não conseguiria esquecê-lo nem que fugisse para Marte, por que o amor não está no local onde se viveu o amor, o sentimento esta dentro do coração e de lá não é possível apagar e simplesmente esquecer.

Sentia falta dos seus lábios.

Dos seus abraços.

Dos seus sorrisos de lado.

Dos olhares.

Das carícias.

De tudo que o envolvia.

Sentia falta dele por que o amava acima de qualquer coisa.

**Lost in your arms baby  
Lost in your arms**

_**(**__Perdida em seus braços amor  
Perdida em seus braços)_

Se sentir sozinha depois de conhecer a segurança de um lar era apavorante. Ino e Gaara viveram como marido e mulher, fizeram planos de casar e ter filhos e sem mais nem menos ele simplesmente dissera que aquilo não era para ele. Que ele não queria aquilo para sua vida, não fazia seu estilo.

Se sentir sozinha era horrível.

Não ter mais Gaara era triste.

Saber que ele não voltaria nunca mais era decepcionante.

Saber que ele não a amava era angustiante.

Nunca mais ver seus olhos verdes que demonstraram tanto amor, um amor que na verdade nunca existiu e foi ilusão da sua mente era doloroso.

Estava sozinha e Gaara não voltaria.

**Now I'm on my own again  
thinking you will never show  
you won't be home again**

_**(**__Agora eu estou sozinha novamente,  
Pensando que você nunca mostrará _

_que estará em casa novamente)_

Pôs as mãos sobre a barriga e deu um sorriso em meio a lágrimas. Gaara a abandonara, mas deixara um presente para ela.

Um filho ou filha.

Um bebê que ele não saberia da existência, por que não permitira que ela dissesse nada. Voltava para casa feliz, louca para dar a melhor notícia do mundo para Gaara quando chegara a casa ele estava em pé próximo a cama com o rosto muito sério – lembrou-se- tentou se aproximar para dar-lhe um beijo e contar a novidade quando ele dissera que não a queria mais.

Ficou tão sem reação que não conseguiu dizer nada e quando tentou dizer, ele lhe cortara impiedosamente.

"– _Não se humilhe Ino. Eu não te quero mais, nada do que dizer vai fazer com que eu volte atrás. Então se cale."_

E ela se calou. Abaixou a cabeça com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e ele se foi.

Tinha ganhado um presente e uma responsabilidade enorme. Como criaria um bebê sem trabalho e o pior sem um pai?

Precisava se reerguer. Por ela e pelo bebê que teria.

Sempre teria uma parte de Gaara com ela.

Um bebê.

Uma responsabilidade.

E amor em dobro para essa criança.

**And it's gonna be a long night  
And it's gonna be cold without your arms  
And I'm gonna get stage fright caught  
in the headlights  
It's gonna be a long night  
And I know I'm gonna lose this fight  
I'm gonna get stage fright caught in the headlights**

(E esta será uma longa noite,  
E será fria sem os seus braços  
E eu ficarei paralisada  
pega pelos holofotes...)

Logo pela manhã saiu para procurar um emprego, agora não só por ela, mas também pela nova vida que crescia em seu ventre. Queria que seu bebê tivesse orgulho dela.

Orgulho de uma mãe solteira que iria fazer de tudo pelo filho ou filha.

Orgulho de uma mãe que daria amor dobrado para essa criança.

Entrou em uma loja de bijuterias que estava precisando de uma atendente, em uma cidade pequena não tinha muitas opções de emprego e aquele tipo de emprego seria o melhor que ela encontraria naquele lugar.

Um emprego.

Um recomeço.

Uma nova chance de viver.

Uma nova expectativa de vida.

Uma vida sem Gaara.

Uma vida com um filho em uma cidade pequena, já estava preparada para o falatório quando descobrissem que ela tinha ficado grávida sem ser casada.

Mais obstáculos.

Mais uma batalha.

Batalha que ela não iria perder.

Mesmo que não tivesse mais a proteção dos braços fortes de Gaara.

**It's gonna be a long night  
And I know I'm gonna lose this fight  
I'm lost in your arms baby  
Lost in your arms**

(E esta será uma longa noite,  
E eu sei que irei perder essa batalha  
Eu estou perdida em seus braços amor  
Perdida em seus braços).

Sua barriga já aparecia e as pessoas começaram a desconfiar. Já tinha contado para seu pai sobre sua gravidez e ele ficara bravo no começo, mas aceitou. Tivera que contar para sua chefa que por incrível que parecesse para Ino, a acolheu.

Já começara a ouvir cochichos quando todos descobriram sobre sua gestação.

Às vezes frases de piedade por ser mãe solteira.

_- Tadinha tão nova e já com um filho e ainda mais sem um marido._

Outras vezes frases de pura maldade.

_- Olha essa ai, não quis esperar até o casamento e agora está ai grávida. Esse bebê é uma aberração aos olhos de Deus._

Teve que encostar-se a uma parede próxima para não cair quando escutou essa frase. As pessoas viam seu bebê como uma aberração? Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

_- Meu bebê não é uma aberração. – Sussurrou chorando muito. – Meu bebê é uma benção que veio para alegrar a minha vida._

Colocou a mão sobre a barriga e acariciou-a. Sabia que ia ser difícil e teria que aguentar muitas coisas, mas não queria ter que enfrentar aquilo sozinha.

Estava com medo.

Assustada.

E sozinha.

No final da tarde quando terminou seu expediente na loja, dirigiu-se a sua casa, os olhos ainda vermelhos por conta do choro pela frase maldosa e pelo consolo da chefa e amiga Sakura.

_- Não ligue para o que eles dizem, Deus mandou esse bebê para você por algum motivo. E você não está sozinha._

O abraço forte que recebera dela conseguiu diminuir um pouco o medo que sentia, mas sabia que ele só diminuiria se tivesse Gaara ao seu lado.

Quando chegou a casa, estranhou ao ver um carro parado em frente a ela, não sabia que o pai iria receber visitas. Apressou os passos para adentrar a casa e fazer um café para oferecer já que o pai era péssimo na cozinha, ainda não sabia como ele sobreviveu quando ela foi embora.

- Pai. – Chamou colocando a bolsa em cima de uma cadeira próxima e foi até a cozinha pensando que ele estaria lá, mas não estava, então dirigiu-se a sala e estacou quando reconheceu aquelas costas largas.

Imediatamente lágrimas inundaram seus olhos, não acreditava que ele estava ali.

- Gaara. – Falou baixo, mas o suficiente para ele escutar e virar-se.

- Ino. – Andou vagorosamente até ela.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Consegui falar sem impedir que algumas lágrimas caíssem.

- Podemos conversar? – Ele pareceu estar extremamente cansado.

- Acho que não temos nada para conversar. – O encarava mesmo chorando.

Ele estava ali.

Ele viera no final das contas.

Mas, a dor não se fora ao vê-lo.

- Sim nós temos. – Chegou mais próximo dela. – Tenho passado os últimos três meses a sua procura até contratei um detetive particular para te encontrar.

- Para que queria me encontrar? Você disse que não me queria mais.

- Eu menti.- Disse encarando-a diretamente nos olhos para que ela visse que ele era sincero. – Eu achava que você ficaria melhor sem mim. Achava que eu nunca poderia te dar uma família como você sonhava por que eu nunca tive um exemplo de família. E nas últimas semanas às vezes passava mal ora vomitava ora desmaiava e isso me mostrou que eu não estava te fazendo bem, então eu decidir ir embora por isso disse tudo aquilo para você, mas eu não consigo Ino, não imagino minha vida sem você, sem o seu sorriso, você é minha razão de viver e eu voltei disposto a te contar por que eu fui embora, fiquei desesperado quando voltei e não te encontrei, ninguém sabia onde você estava. – Seus olhos transmitiam o desespero que ele havia sentido. – Eu amo muito você, Ino.

Ino sentiu seu coração bater cada vez mais rápido, agora chorava de alegria.

Gaara a amava.

Gaara voltara.

Voltara para ela.

Não aguentou mais e se jogou nos braços dele enquanto ele a abraçava fortemente matando a saudades de tanto tempo que haviam ficado longe um do outro.

Gaara também se sentiu inseguro.

Gaara também sentiu medo.

- Meu amor, só você pode me dar a família que eu tanto sonho, tenho certeza absoluta que você será um ótimo marido e um excelente pai. É claro que nem tudo vai ser fácil afinal temos nossas diferenças, mas com amor e esperando tudo se resolve. – Sussurrou em seu ouvido e logo depois saiu do abraço encarando-o com o sorriso que ele tanto ama.

- Eu sei, fui covarde em fugir, mas eu juro que isso nunca mais vai acontecer, eu pensei que estava te fazendo mal.

- Aquela semana em que eu estava passando mal era por que eu estou... Grávida. – Viu seus olhos arregalarem-se.

- G-grávida? – Perguntou surpreso. O que era aquela vontade de abraça-la fortemente e ir lá fora gritar para o mundo inteiro que seria pai?

- Sim, não gostou? – Perguntou insegurança.

- É claro que eu gostei Ino. – Sorriu de lado, ajoelhando-se no chão e dando beijos no ventre de Ino. – Não podia ter recebido notícia mais maravilhosa do que essa. – Abraçou-a.

Ino sorriu e acariciou os cabelos do seu ruivo, do seu homem, do pai do seu filho.

- Vamos ser felizes Ino, eu prometo. – Levantou-se a encarando abertamente, demonstrando através dos seus olhos o amor que sentia por ela.

- Eu sei. – Sorriu para ele. – Agora me siga. – Pediu andando na frente, deixando-o confuso, virou-se quando percebeu que não era seguida. E deu um sorriso malicioso que ele logo entendeu retribuindo logo em seguida o sorriso. Seguindo-a.

Por que aquela seria uma longa noite.


End file.
